Antonio, Lovino, and The Winchesters
by GremlinGirl
Summary: After losing his brother, Lovino tries to separate from the Winchesters. In result he meets another hunter who doesn't know salt from holy water. Now, teaming with the Winchesters again, they have to find why the dead won't stay dead in a small Wisconsin town. Sequel to Sam, Dean, and Two Crazy Italians.
1. A Car Ride

**Well, here's the sequel to Sam, Dean, and Two Crazy Italians. Yeah, I decided to do it. If you haven't read the first story, this isn't going to make any sense to you at all. So, please read the other first. And if you're a returning viewer, welcome back. And thanks for coming back even with the hell I put y'all through in the last story. Remember, I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural and I never will. **

**Well, without further ado, the story.**

* * *

Lovino stamped on the gas pedal, speeding down the road. His companion glanced at him nervously. He brushed it off, however, and increased his speed more. The Ferrari obeyed, the scenery around them blurring as the car reached about ninety.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Antonio asked. "I would rather not die wrapped around a tree today." He laughed nervously, uncertain about how the younger's sanity was holding up.

"Why? I'm a perfectly good driver. I'm not going to make us wreck." After a moment, he allowed the car to slow back to seventy five to appease the other man.

Antonio sighed in relief and relaxed in his seat. He looked out the window at the trees whipping by the car. He allowed the car to be silent as Lovino like for several more minutes before his curiosity got the best of him again. "So, who were those men in the restaurant? They seemed like they knew you well."

"I already told you this! We all worked a case together!"

"What was the case?"

"Ghosts. A witch. Nothing to big…"

"You're generally more specific when you talk about your cases, Lovi."

"That's not my name! And why do you have to know!?"

Antonio watched the younger man as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles quickly turned white. "I don't have to know anything…" he whispered. "I just want to know more about you and your friends so that we can make this work out."

"They're NOT my friends, bastardo. Now mind your own damn business or I'll drop you off on the side of the fucking road."

"You're so cruel, Lovi." Antonio pouted slightly, before he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He pulled it out and answered it with a cheery, "Hello!"

Lovino glanced over at him as he listened to whoever was on the opposite end of the line. As Antonio hung up, the Italian turned his hazel eyes back to the road. "What was that? We get a new case?"

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess…" he answered with sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"We need to go to Wisconsin. Apparently they're having a little problem with their dead staying dead."

"Ghosts?"

"No. I mean, bodies getting up and walking out of the morgue and going back home. And killing the rest of their families."

"How many times has it happened?"

"Three so far. And get this, all of the dead guys died the same way. Heart attack. Perfectly healthy guys and their hearts randomly stop working. I think it's pretty suspicious all over. We need to go check it out. Don't you think so, Lovi?"

"Definitely. And that's not my name."

Lovino stepped on the gas pedal again and peeled off toward Wisconsin, Antonio reading directions off to him from the classic map in the glove compartment.

Every now and then, Antonio would sneak a glance over at the younger hunter. Antonio had only started hunting a few years ago, and he hadn't seen much compared to most hunters. And he hadn't experienced a loss that was the norm. He had discovered the supernatural world on his own, and had set off as a lone hunter. He wasn't very effective. Then there was Lovi who was a complete mystery to him.

He had met him when the boy had pulled up in his Ferrari and taken the head off the vamp that was about to make Antonio its dinner. From there, after several hours of arguing in a nearby diner, the Spaniard had convinced the younger to let him come with him to be his new hunting companion.

Antonio had told him the whole story of discovering a big book of supernatural facts in the attic of his sister's house she had just bought. He had originally wanted her to come with him to hunt, but she wanted no part of it. She did however agree to always be on the lookout for possible cases for the eager new hunter. In the end, it was this that made Lovino even consider letting Antonio join him. He admitted to not being the best researcher, as that was his former partner's job, and need someone to help him out in that area. So, the duo set off to hunt together.

However, Lovi never told Antonio anything about him. He didn't know how the young man had started hunting. Who his former partner was. Or why he continued to hunt. Now, he wouldn't even talk about two guys in a diner.

Even though he'd only known him for a few weeks, the one thing Antonio had been able to pick up on was Lovino was an amazing hunter. And he took great pride in his knowledge of how to kill monsters, ghosts, and demons. And as a general rule, he didn't mind talking extensively about his past cases. But, whenever Antonio asked what had happened right before they met, he always shut up like a clam. The Spaniard could tell the younger hunter was obviously upset about whatever it was that had happened. And it had something to do with the older men they had met in the diner. Antonio made a mental note that if he ever met them again, he'd sit down and get the whole story for them.

Antonio sighed and folded the map once they had gotten off the back roads and onto an interstate. He shoved the map in the glove compartment and put his feet up on the dash.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get your dirty feet off the dash. If you scratch up my car, I swear to God, Antonio!" Lovino suddenly screeched at him.

"Sorry…" the other said, slowly setting his feet back on the bottom of the car. He hadn't realized Lovi was so materialistic when it came to his vehicle. "Can I climb in the back and sleep for a few hours."

Lovino didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Fine. You might do less damage back there. Be careful climbing back there though! I don't feel like pulling over."

Antonio smiled happily and leaned over kissing Lovi on the cheek.

Turning redder than a tomato, Lovino barked at him, "Not while I'm driving dammit! Just go to bed you asshole!"

Antonio carefully climbed in the back of the small car and laid down as comfortably as possible. He smiled at the back of his Lovi's head. He felt genuinely lucky to have found him. Even though he didn't like to show it, Antonio knew Lovino liked him just as much as Antonio like Lovi. He wasn't as open about it, but Antonio knew he was. He was brash and rude about things sometimes, but once he had cracked the tough outer shell, Lovi was sweeter than he had ever imagined.

His last thought as he drifted off was of the Italian in the front seat and how he might get him to open up.

* * *

**First chapter, complete. Tell me what you thought. Think I should continue it. Give me opinions. Critiques. Doesn't really matter. I just really like hearing from my readers. **


	2. Apparitions and Nightmares

**Here's the update. Hope y'all enjoy it. I hope I can post again next weekend, but if I don't then it probably won't be for another week. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural and never will. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Wake up, idiota!" Lovino yelled at the man in his backseat. When he didn't move, the younger man hit him on the head. He woke up after that, looking around quite confused by his surroundings. Lovino rolled his eyes. "Come on, stupido. Help me move our equipment into the motel. I want to get this done with before it get dark again."

Lovino walked away from where he was standing by the back door and around to his trunk. He shook his head at the Spaniard as he sleepily crawled from the backseat. He opened the trunk, glancing up at the darkening sky.

"How long was I out for?" Antonio asked as he came to stand beside Lovino.

"A few hours." he answered as he handed him a box with all his research books. He placed their room key on top of the box. "We're room fifty. Take those up there."

"Okay, Lovi." he said, walking off without a question.

"That's not my name!" Lovino shouted after him. He sighed, picking up another box and stuffing everything else they might need into it, including a silver blade, salt, and a few guns.

Then, he followed the older man up the small outside staircase to the second story of the motel building and to the door of their room. Antonio opened the door for his companion and let him in first. Lovino dumped their stuff on the first table he saw and looked around the small space. Two twin beds with a bedside table between them. A door to the left that probably led to the bathroom. A mirror on the right wall by the door.

Antonio set the books down beside Lovino's box. Then he set down his travel bag he'd grabbed from the backseat. He looked across at Lovino with a worried expression.

"Hey, Lovi… Maybe you should get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"That's not my name." he protested halfheartedly. Then with a yawn, he grabbed his small bag out of the box on the table and walked toward the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower first."

He shut and locked the bathroom door behind him with a sigh. He dumped the contents of the bag out on the counter in front of him. He shuffled through the bottles until he found shampoo and then a bar of soap and went to put them in the shower. Then he walked back over to start putting all the useless stuff back in the bag. His clothes for tomorrow. Bottle of Advil. A small knife. Sleep aids. His grandfather's leather bracelet.

He packed everything up before starting to undress. As he was dropping his shirt, his eyes rose to the mirror over the counter. Instead of seeing his familiar face, he saw his brother staring back at him. Surprised, he jumped back, banging into the wall behind him loudly. He clamped his mouth shut before he could scream. However, as he looked harder at the image, he realized it was just himself staring back at him.

"Lovi!" he heard from the other side of the door as the owner of the voice tried to open the door. "Lovi! Are you alright? What happened?"

He sighed. "That's not my name. And I'm fine, Antonio. I just fell. Don't worry about it."

"Okay… If you're sure…"

Lovino listened to his footsteps back away from the door. Then, he slumped down against the counter a few tears coming to his eyes. He managed to hold back a sob as he forced himself to undress completely and get in the shower. He turned on the water to its highest setting before he let loose and cried.

He had been seeing his brother places for the past few weeks since his death. He knew the reason was because he hadn't been sleeping and he was hallucinating, but every time he saw his image it hurt all over again. He calmed himself down before finishing with his shower and getting dried and redressed. Then, he walked out to the main area of the motel room.

Antonio was already asleep, occupying the bed Lovino had planned to claim later. He sighed and walked around to the other side to lay down. He flipped off the lamp on the table plunging the room into darkness. The sun had set outside and there was no moon to shed light through the small windows. Lovino threw the thin blankets over himself and laid his head down on the hard, motel pillow.

His eyes slowly slid closed, and the darkness enveloped him completely. He swiftly fell asleep as he was already exhausted from the long day. In his mind, he was dragged back to the scene of his brother's death. He watched helplessly as his brother hung in midair. The witch screamed threats at them. And finally, heard the terrible cracking of his brother's spine as he fell lifeless to the floor. Lovino woke up screaming before he even was aware enough to stop it.

Antonio was on his feet in an instant, awoken by the sound. As he came to his senses, he stumbled over and fell to his knees beside Lovino's bed. He reached out gently cupping the younger's face in each of his hands, effectively catching his attention and quieting the screams. Lovino stared down at him, tears in his hazel eyes before they spilled over.

"Lovi, what's wrong? What is it?" Antonio asked, worry seeping through in his words.

"Nothing!" the younger shouted, suddenly pushing him away. "Get away from me! I'm fine!"

"Lovi…" Antonio protested, falling back when he shoved him.

"That's not my name!" Lovino screeched before choking down a sob. He stood up and quickly ran around the man on the floor and locked himself in the bathroom.

Lovino pressed his back against the wooden door and slid to the floor, still crying. He heard Antonio gently knocking on the other side, asking him to come out and talk. Lovino ignored him and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his forehead on them. He fell asleep again, staying in the same position until the next morning.

* * *

**Review, please?**


	3. The Heart

**I'm back with the update. Please enjoy it. I won't be writing anymore until after finals which are all next week. I just really had to get a chapter up today so my readers wouldn't have to wait two weeks. Anyway, thanks for being wonderful. Here, you go. Remember, I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

To say Antonio was worried was a serious understatement. Lovi wouldn't answer any of his questions about exactly what had happened the night prior. Even now, as he watched him pack their necessities into a bag to take on their investigation, Antonio could tell there was something severely amiss about the younger boy. Only now did Antonio start noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the sagging look he had about him. As he watched him from his perch on the edge of the bed, he felt his heart ache with the need to help his little Lovi somehow.

Lovi's eyes eventually turned to him. They just watched each other for a moment before Lovino scowled deeply. "What are you staring at, bastardo? Do you have some sort of issue?"

"No." Antonio smiled brightly at him. "I was just watching you work. You're so cute when you're focused like that."

"Sh-shut up!" Lovino shouted, throwing a Gideon bible at him, as it was the first thing in his reach. "You need to focus on what's important for once!"

Antonio caught the bible easily and set it down on the bed side table. "I am focusing on what's important. You're important to me, Lovi. I really like you."

"Well, I don't like you. I'm just keeping you around for convenience and if you annoy me enough I'll make you leave to get yourself killed, alright?"

Antonio knew Lovi wouldn't do that to him. Or at least he hoped he wouldn't. Still, he decided to give it a rest for the moment and instead help pack up the last of their salt cartridges. Then, the two walked out to their car and loaded the bag into the backseat. Seating themselves in the normal arrangement, Lovino started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading toward the city morgue.

Antonio stared out the window as they passed the small buildings and shops around them. Within in a few moments, they pulled up to the small weather beaten mortuary. Antonio popped open the glove box in front of him and dug out the two fake FBI badges he'd had his sister make for them. Lovino had proposed the idea, though he wasn't sure where he'd gotten it from.

"Remember to be professional. And no touching!" Lovi said, glaring at him as he snatched the badge out of his hand. "Okay, idiota? Don't screw this up!"

"Don't worry, Lovi!" Antonio said, grinning happily. "I won't mess up, I promise."

"Don't call me that!" he snapped, throwing his door open and jumping out of his vehicle. He tucked the badge into his suit jacket pocket and marched straight through the doors of the building in front of him. Antonio hurried to catch up, walking up behind him just in time to hear Lovi ask to see the coroner who had examined the bodies from the case they were working.

"I'm going to need to see some ID," the young man said, chewing on the end of a pen. "Or else I can't let you back to see the Doc."

Both flashed their badges. "I'm Agent Clark and this is Agent Harley. Satisfied?"

The man regarded them for a second before nodding. "Yeah. Just hold up for a second so I can page the Doc to let her know you're coming back there."

"Thank you…" Lovino muttered, snapping his badge closed and placing it back inside his pocket. He waited for the man to tell the woman they were coming before starting down the hallway the man pointed out to them. Antonio followed, once again amazed at how his little Lovi handled himself in these situations. If ever there was someone born to do this job, it was Lovino. He had definitely found his niche in life.

When he arrived at the coroner's office door, he gave a quick, light knock before shoving the door open and entering. Antonio swiftly followed him, smiling at the woman. Lovi's face was set in a grim scowl as seemed to always be present on the younger's face.

The woman stood up from the seat behind her desk. "Hello. I'm Doctor Lydia Woodman. You must be the FBI agents that wanted to see me?" she questioned, looking back and forth between the two men's radically different expressions.

"Yes." Lovino said, stiffly.

"We here about the bodies that…didn't stay dead." Antonio said, unsure of how else to put it.

"I don't really see how this is an FBI case…it's a medical anomaly, of course. And I honestly don't have an explanation."

"Can you please just explain the situation? We'll decide if we need to investigate or not." Antonio said.

"Okay…" the coroner muttered uncertainly. "They were brought me in a normal fashion. I did an autopsy, and they all died the same way, a heart attack. The first time, it was all completely normal until late hours. After I had put them in storage, I went to my office to file paperwork. It was just me and Joseph, the secretary here. There a crash from the morgue so we both went to see what it was. The dead body, or the body that was supposed to be dead was standing there, just staring at us. We didn't know what to do so we just ran out and the body left, too. He just walked off down the street like he hadn't been dead less than an hour ago. We called the police, and they came out pretty soon. They said we must have been seeing things, but when we went to the family's home, they were all dead. Every single one of them. Even the baby. They were slaughtered. And the dead guy, he was just sitting there in the chair, cold and dead again."

"Was it the same all the other times?" Lovino asked.

"Well, no. Not exactly. The second time, was about three days later, and an old woman died and that night, sure enough she walked out of here, like nothing had ever happened. We found her the next morning at her granddaughter's apartment. The granddaughter was dead, chopped into bits. The old woman was dead again, covered in blood and holding an ax in her lap."

"There were three incidents reported." Lovino urged when the doctor went silent.

She sighed. "The third time, I decided to put the thing to rest once and for all. The people in this town are terrified, okay. So I got the family to agree for me to do a little research on the body before I cremated it. I removed the heart, and kept it in our freezer. But, the body got up and left before I could cremate it, and I didn't find anything on the body to give me any idea what's going on. The family turned up dead the next day, but we never found the body again. It's been two days."

Lovino stared at her thoughtfully for a minute. "Can I see the heart?"

"I…" the doctor stared at him for a minute. "I suppose. But I do have to warn you that it's a bit strange…"

"What can be strange about a heart?" Antonio asked.

"If I just told you, I promise you wouldn't believe me. Let me just show you.

She walked around them and left the office. The other two followed her down the long hallway towards what they assumed to be the storage area of the morgue. She took a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked the mortuary door, letting both men inside. Antonio looked around the room. Everything had a very sterile, professional appearance, which he attributed to the fact it was supposed to be this way by law. The woman quickly walked to the back of the room to the small freezer storage until. She unlocked it also, and took out a small plastic box. As the others walked closer to her as she laid it on the small surgical equipment table. She paused for a minute, looking at them uncertainly, before pulling the lid off.

Antonio leaned over Lovino's shoulder to get a look into the box. Inside was the heart, just as she had said, but instead of lying dead inside like what would have been expected, it was keeping a steady heartbeat. It was as if it should have still been connected to the body to pump blood to all the organs. It was almost ironic that the very organ that had caused the man's initial death was now still pumping strong despite being away from the body. Antonio found himself very curious about the situation. Lovino, on the other hand, had a very negative reaction.

He jumped back, knocking his back against Antonio's chest causing the other man to step back also. "What the hell?!" Lovino shouted. "How is that thing still beating like that?!"

The doctor quickly covered it back up, seeing the confusion in the man's eyes. "That started the morning after we found the family. I'm sorry. That's why I didn't want you to have to see it. I had pretty much the same reaction."

Lovino took a deep breath to compose himself. "What kind of explanation do you have for that?"

"I don't have one. It's physically impossible for a heart to beat without the electric signals that it receives from either the brain or an outside power source. There's nothing connected to it. I don't know how to explain it unless…it's paranormal. That's the only way this makes sense."

Antonio, looked between the doctor and his friend. Then, Lovino turned and walked out of the room as quickly as he had entered. Doctor Woodman sighed and started to put the heart back into storage.

"I need names and pictures of all of the victims," Antonio said. "Please."

"Of course. I have all the paper work in my office."

She walked back to her office with Antonio and gave him a stack of folders to take with him. Then, he hurried out to find Lovino. He had never seen Lovino have that kind of reaction to something on a case. He seemed to take everything perfectly, but something about this had messed with him. He didn't know why, but he was determined to find out.

He found him outside, leaning on the side of his car waiting. Antonio held up the files. "I think you forgot something, Lovi."

Lovino glared at him. "I told you not to call me that."

"Why do you hate that name so much?"

"I just do!"

Antonio stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Why'd you run out like that? I'm sure you've seen worse than a beating heart in a box. We've seen worse on the one case we've already worked together and you never even flinched. What's going on?"

"It's none of your damn business."

Antonio didn't say anything, looking down at his shoes. The two stood there silent for a moment. However, the silence was broken by another car peeling into the parking lot. Lovi shoved off the side of his car.

"No…" he muttered, staring at the black Impala.

Antonio stared at him confused for a minute. Then, he glanced over to see two men step out of the dark vehicle. It was the two men he had met in the bar.

"No!" Lovino shouted, starting to walk toward them. The simply stood beside their own car as he approached. "This is my case! You two need to leave. Now. I can handle this on my own!"

The taller of the two stepped forward with his hands up in the universal signal of surrender. "Look, Lovino. We didn't even know you were here. We just got a call about this place and decided to check it out."

"Yeah." the other agreed.

Antonio walked up to stand beside Lovino. "Who are you two again?"

"I'm Sam," the first one to speak said. He stepped forward to shake Antonio's hand. The Spaniard smiled up at him.

"I'm Dean." the other chimed in, still staying where he was on the driver's side of the car. "And we're going to take on this case."

"Like hell you are." Lovino disagreed.

"Look!" Dean shouted, finally walking around to the other side and stepping in front of his companion. "This isn't some case for a bunch of newbies like yourselves. Go find a haunting and leave this one to us." He stepped toward Lovino who fixed him with a glare.

"If I remember correctly, the last case we worked together, this 'newbie' saved your asses. So why don't you fuck off and leave this to the superior hunter."

Antonio butted in, not knowing what else to say. "Why don't we work together?"

Everyone looked at him, Lovino looking positively livid, Dean frowning uncertainly, and Sam thoughtfully. He shrugged, desperately hoping someone would eventually say something.

Sam didn't disappoint him. "Well, it could work."

* * *

**And...that's the end. Reviews? They make me update faster. **


	4. A Rejection

**I'm back. Here's the update. I'll try and get the next one out, next Tuesday. Okay? This is a feelsy chapter mostly. The action starts in the next one. Enjoy. Remember, I don't own Supernatural or Hetalia.**

* * *

"It could work?" Lovino asked, enunciating each word. By this time he was absolutely red in the face, looking about ready to murder any one of them. "Oh, and how well, might I ask? It just went great the last time, didn't it? Everything was fucking perfect!"

"Lovino, look, you know none of us meant for it to end up like that. It was a bad situation." Sam said, obviously trying to calm him down. "You can't completely blame us."

"I'm not blaming you, asshole." Lovino glared up at the mammoth of a man towering over him. "I'm just saying, that maybe we aren't really suited to work together."

"Hey!" Dean stepped in. "I don't think you know what you're dealing with here. This is some serious shit going on. There's almost a dozen people dead. You don't want to get mixed up in it. I'm saying, we have more experience than you do, so just go find something more to your caliber and skill level. It's nothing personal against your abilities as a hunter."

"He's got a point, Lovi." Antonio said. "You've only been hunting for a little over a year and a half, and me for a shorter time than that. Maybe we should just let them take over. Or work with them if you're set on it. I don't know if you're even up to taking on a case this big right now, anyway."

Lovino turned to glare up at the man, hazel eyes turning unequivocally murderous. "What did you just say?"

"Well, I just meant that…" Antonio trialed off, backing down from his shorter, but more daunting companion. "Maybe, they can help. Possibly." The last thing Antonio wanted right now was to have Lovi have a mental breakdown in front of the two older men. They were obviously already doubting him, and he didn't want to give them any justification. If they had seen how he'd reacted to that heart…

"We don't need their help."

"Maybe we should talk about this someplace else." Dean suddenly said, nodding toward the man peeking out the window of the morgue. "We're checked into a small motel about five minutes from here. Let's go there. Okay?"

Antonio quickly muttered an affirmation before Lovino could say anything. Then, he grabbed his friend and pulled him toward their car. "Please, Lovi. Just go and talk to them. For me?"

Lovino glared at him for a second as the other two stepped into their car and started the engine. Finally, he sighed. "Yeah, okay. Whatever. I still don't want to work with them. And I make no promises. And…" he pushed him back slightly. "Call. Me. Lovino. Or I'll kill you." Without another word, he opened the door and slipped inside the Ferrari.

Antonio ran around and settled into the other side, as Lovino stared the engine. They followed the Winchester brothers back to their motel, which surprisingly wasn't the same as the one the other two were staying in. It was, however, just across the small two lane road. Lovino parked next the Impala and stepped out, slamming the door behind him. Dean was already walking up to their room and unlocking the door. Lovino stormed ahead, catching up to him. Sam hung back for a second, catching Antonio just as he was stepping out of the vehicle.

"Antonio, right?" the imposingly tall man greeted.

"Si." the Spaniard said with his characteristic grin. "And you're Sam. I wish I could say Lovi told me so much about you, but I can't. Because he never even mentioned you until we saw you in that restaurant."

"Really? I would think that he would at least tell you what case we worked together."

"No. He won't say anything about it. Not even what it was about. I have a feeling it was something terrible, though."

"Yeah… It's not my place to say, but I do have a question. If you're willing to answer me."

Antonio raised his eyebrows. "I… Maybe. What is it?"

Sam cleared his throat. "You said something about Lovino being not being up to the case? What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Oh, that." Antonio looked down, uncertainly. He wasn't sure if he should tell the man what he'd seen or not. He knew Lovino, but Antonio still didn't know the extent of their relationship or what Lovi would be comfortable with him knowing. And he'd obviously share any information he gathered with his brother, which was only natural. But, this man might have the answers that he was looking for to help his little companion.

"If you're not comfortable saying, I understand…"

Antonio didn't let him finish before the barrage of worries he'd been hording spilled out. "Lovi has been having nightmares. And seeing things. He's freaked out by the most random things. He's really jumpy. He doesn't talk about his past, or his family. He hasn't been sleeping. He started smoking. He's taking some kind of medication, but I don't know what kind. He's just…really unstable."

"I was worried something like that might happen."

"Wait, do you know why?"

"Yes. But if he isn't ready to tell you, it isn't my business to get involved."

"But-"

"Antonio!" Lovino yelled from the doorway of the motel room. "Get your ass in here now! I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Sam immediately turned and started walking toward the room with the Spaniard trialing behind him. He bit into his lip apprehensively. He had no idea how he was going to deal with Lovino's problem. He obviously wasn't talking about it, and it didn't appear Sam was going to either. He might be able to get some information out of the other one, but that wasn't certain. But what was painfully obvious was, Lovino was headed down a dangerous path, and if something didn't stop him soon, he might end up destroying himself. And that's the last thing Antonio wanted to happen.

Once they were all gathered in the room, Dean sat on the edge of his bed and waited for the others to follow his example so they could talk comfortably. Sam claimed the chair at the small window and Antonio plopped onto the small couch. Lovino sat on the arm beside him.

"Alright, bastardo, why don't you say what you dragged us over here to say so we can all leave and move on with our lives?" Lovino said.

"I don't want you to work this case by yourself. You're too young and inexperienced." Dean said, fixing him with steady gaze. "If you want, you can stay and work the case with us, or if that idea is utterly repulsive to you, you can leave. Either way, we're not leaving. And we are taking this case."

"You know, it seems we've had this conversation before. Many times. And I think every single time, I've proved myself to be a very capable hunter. I'm starting to think you're just following me to make sure I never hunt again."

"Lovino, that's not what we're doing." Sam said. "But we've looked into this case very hard before we decided to take it. And it's bad. People are dying left and right. Do you really want to get yourself caught up in that? Think what happened last time…"

"Don't you dare go there." Lovino turned a piercing glare on him.

Antonio suddenly whispered, "Lovi, he has a point. We could use help. I know my researching skills aren't too great yet, and this is going to take some out of the box thinking, and man power. What does a little help hurt?"

Lovino looked at him. "You… You're the one who suggested it in the first place."

"I think it's a good idea." Antonio said fervently.

"If you think it's such a great idea, then you work with them. And I'll work alone!" Lovino suddenly shot up and stormed out of the motel room, slamming the door violently behind him. Antonio stood up, considering if he should go after him or not.

"How messed up is this kid?" Dean asked, staring at the door, seemingly in shock at his sudden outburst. "I mean, I knew he was a bit touchy, but God, that was…"

"Antonio says he's severely messed up since…you know."

The Spaniard hung his head shamefully. He really shouldn't have told him anything. He had, of course, jumped to the conclusion that there was something wrong with his Lovi. "He's not messed up. He's just upset about something. And he's venting…in bad ways. But he won't tell me anything. He's keeping it bottled up and that's the problem."

"You two should probably just go back to wherever you're staying for now. We'll meet up again tomorrow." Dean said. The two exchanged phone numbers, and Antonio ran out of the hotel to find his pint-size companion.

He looked out to the Ferrari, but there was no one inside. He slowly walked around the building, looking first to the left, then walking around the right side when he saw nobody. He found Lovino sitting against the side of the building, back pressed against the wall. His head was leaning back against the wall, eyes closed. His knees were drawn up and one hand was resting on his knee, a cigarette held between his fingers. Antonio could just make out the tear tracks trialing down his face. He was the exact image of sadness and desperation. Antonio's heart dropped like a boulder as the young man lifted the cancer stick to his lips and took a long drag of the mephitic smoke.

Antonio slowly made his way over, and knelt down in front of his friend. Lovino opened his eyes to regard the man in front of him. It took everything in his power not to break down and cry right there at the absolutely dead look in his Lovi's eyes. He bit his lip, then gently took the cigarette out his hand. "You know I don't like you smoking these. You're going to kill yourself. Is that what you want?"

Lovino didn't respond as he watched him put it out.

"Well, do you want to die?" Antonio asked again, desperate to get some kind of response out of him.

Lovino closed his eyes again, slumping even more against the wall. Antonio's stomach dropped at the silent confirmation. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"But… It matters to me."

"Sure. Look, why don't you do yourself a favor and just leave. Find yourself another hunter to work with, or just stop hunting all together. Get yourself a wife, have a couple of kids. Forget me. It'll be better for you, trust me."

Antonio felt each of his suggestions like stabs through his sensitive heart. "I don't want to. I want to stay with you. Please don't chase me away."

"Why would you want to? God, you barely know me. Just go get yourself a fucking life. Leave the hunting to me. I should work alone anyway."

"No. No one should be alone."

"You don't understand anything."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Well, why not!?" Lovino suddenly sat up, opening his eyes again, and leaning toward Antonio.

"Because!" Antonio struggled to sift through his mind for the right thing to say in order to make Lovi know he just wanted to stay with him and help him. However, there was no enlightenment on the proper words to say. So, he did the only thing that popped into his mind. He leaned forward, meeting the other halfway and pressed their lips together. He could still taste the nicotine on Lovino's lips.

For a second, the moment was frozen, neither doing anything to change it, until Lovino violently shoved him away and stood up. "I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play here, but I'm not going for it!" He glared down at the other, before wiping his lips on the back of his sleeve and walking away.

Antonio stared after him, the worst kind of agony settling in on his heart. Slowly, he got up and followed him. Lovino was already getting in the car. He started walking to the Ferrari, but before he could get closer, the Italian started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Antonio sighed, and slowly walked across the empty road and through the cars in the motel parking lot. He walked up to the room, he and Lovino shared. He walked in and saw Lovino was already lying on the bed, pointedly ignoring the Spaniard. Antonio walked over and collapsed on his own bed, and soon the smell of cigarette smoke infiltrated his thoughts. He felt a few tears spring to his eyes, but didn't make a sound. He couldn't let Lovi see him cry. He'd never let Lovi see how much pain his rejection had caused him.

* * *

**Review, please!**


End file.
